


First Time with the Strap

by swords_scripts



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, First Time, GFE, Gentle, I Love You, Kissing, L-Bombs, Other, Plenty of Warmup, Strap-Ons, Sweet, really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: There was a request for being guided through first-time strapon sex in a gentle vanilla scenario. Here’s a starting point for someone…Gender Notes: Refers to the reader's strap-on and the listener's boobs.Another request. I really wanted to show what a good first time could look like, I want you all to get high standards :)Sfx: packaging ripping, running water, lube squirt, strap rustlingOriginal Post: 6th June 2020
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other, Other/Female, Other/Other
Kudos: 1





	First Time with the Strap

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[excited, but trying to be gentle] Hey darling! [feel free to use whichever terms of endearment works best for you]

Our delivery arrived! It’s finally here.

[giggles] Yes, that one.

Are you excited?

[concerned] Mostly nervous? It’s ok baby. We’ll only do this if you want to. I know we’ve talked about it a lot, but I understand if it’s suddenly too real.

[smiling] I mean, I am glad you still want to. Let’s take a look at it, yeah?

[sfx: packaging ripping]

There, that’s the size of it. Not too different from my fingers?

[laughs] Yeah, it is funny-looking.

But it’ll feel really nice [kiss].

Shall I go and put it away?

[“no, let’s do it now”]

What, now? I mean [flirty] we could…

Oh don’t say that, baby! I don’t want it to be something where you want to “get it over with”.

You’re just nervous? You sure?

Yeah, I understand. Alright. You go get into bed and I’ll give it a wash, ok?

[optional sfx: footsteps, running water]

[pause]

[playful] Hi…

Mmm, you’re irresistible. C’mere.

[kissing]

Let’s start without it? I’ll put it on when we’re ready.

[kissing]

I’m looking forward to it. Being able to be close to you like this, while I’m inside you…

[kissing]

[giggle] I’m excited!

Take your shirt off? 

Mmm, not so excited that I’d leave these out though… Don’t worry boobs, you still get some attention.

[moans] 

So soft… I love filling my hands with them… You’re so perfect.. I could play with these all day… Until you needed me to squeeze your nipples…

Yeah? [moan] Does that feel good?

[kissing] 

Mmm, I’m going to lick them too… [licking] I know you love it. [giggly moans]

So do I. Your body makes me so happy… Stroking it, kissing it. I feel so lucky, doing this together. *You* make me so happy. 

[kiss] 

[doing so as you describe] I love kissing down your stomach… So soft… and smooth… [growly moans] 

Let’s take these off, baby? 

There we go! Are you excited? 

Yeah? 

I’m looking forward to it too. But I want to touch you a bit first ok. Get like…warmed up, yeah? 

Plus, I never get tired of touching you [moans, responding to listener as you touch her]

Mmm, wow! Is that for me?

[pleased] Thank you! [sexy] Believe me, you turn me on just as much. You’re so gorgeous. So soft… So [giggles] responsive…

[happy] I love that you’re so excited about this. I’ve been so looking forward to sharing it with you.

[moan] I love you so much. 

[keep touching her] Mmm, is that nice? See, my fingers are so gentle… And the strapon will be too… When I slide it sooooo sloooowly inside you… And then… It’ll be like when we grind against each other, except… [wistful moan]

Huh? You’re ready?

[excited] Ok! Let me grab it! 

[disentangling the straps. You know your way round a strapon, just not this strapon] Right, so. This is the front. [laughs] Obviously. [concentrating, talking to yourself] So it’s this way up? That must be right. Then my legs go through here… Oop! [balancing sounds] [playful] Shut up! 

Ok, that looks right. Juuust tighten these… There!

[cocky] What do you think?

Oh, it’s fun to wear. I mean, I always think of them as my cock, but [shrug] everyone is different.

[laughs] I mean, I’d say having different sizes is an advantage. I’ll always be the perfect fit…

[gentle] Let’s take some time just wearing it, ok? Or you can touch it, if you’d like to? You don’t have to.

Ok.

Let me lie next to you?

[kissing]

May I touch you again?

[moans]

Let me know when you’re ready, and I’ll lube it up.

[“I’m ready”]

Yay! Ok.

[optional sfx: lube squirt]

I actually love this bit, I think rubbing the lube onto it is really hot. Do you feel it? The anticipation of it going inside you…

[turned-on moans/pants]

So, if you start on top, you’ll have more control (and I get a verrry nice view)… but if you trust me, it’ll be easier if I go on top…

Yeah?

[kissing]

Alright, lie back. That’s it. Lift up your bum so I can put this pillow here…

There we go. Then I can kneel between your thighs – [enraptured] my favourite place.

I’ll loosen these straps up a little, then I can lean closer to you once it’s in.

[more gentle] Now, just touch yourself for me. And when you’re ready, guide it in.

I love watching you, the way your fingers move as you rub your – [moans]. You’re so beautiful. 

Ok? Yeah? Show me where to go. Just put it in a little way… That’s it. [moans] My brave girl…

How’s that? Ready for a little bit more? I’ll slide into you…

Mmm does that feel good? You’re doing so well…

Oh, you want more? [delighted giggles] Ok! Put your hands on my ass, guide me in.

[moans]

Mmm, there you go.

See now I can lean forward…

[kisses]

Yeah?

[kisses]

I can be close to you, while I’m inside you.

Kiss you… [kiss]

Stroke your hair…

[sigh] I love you.

[kissing]

Mmm, I can feel you moving against me… Would you like me to fuck you? Just gently?

Ok.

[gentle rhythm]

Mmm, how’s that?

Yeah?

[kissing]

Does it feel nice?

It feels so intimate, to be inside you like this… My hips pressed against you…

With you looking up at me… I get so lost in your eyes… [sigh]

[kissing]

Does it feel good?

A little faster? [smiling] Alright.

Oh! Oh yes. Mmm, that’s it. 

Shh, don’t worry about coming, just enjoy it.

[laugh] Well I won’t stop you! It’s easiest if you touch yourself. It’ll still feel different, cos I’m inside you. I promise. 

[moans]

Mmm, wow! You’re so sexy…

[kissing]

Does it feel good? [kiss] I’m liking those sounds you’re making.

[“don’t stop”]

Mmm, I won’t stop. [soft giggles] You can feel me then? Feel my strap inside you?

[moans, which continue and escalate]

Am I hitting a good spot?

Mmm, that’s it baby.

You’re doing so well.

You’re getting close?

Mmm, come on, you can do it.

That’s it… Come on…

[improv her orgasm]

[kissing, satisfied noises]

[smiling] How was that?

Yeah?

Lemme get my arms round you…

Was that good? 

I’m so glad! I mean, I really liked it. 

[laughs softly] Yeah, I guess you could tell. 

Mmm [snuggly noises] 

You were so brave. 

It was worth it? I am very happy to hear that. 

I’m still so proud of you. [kiss] 

I’m going to pull out, ok? 

Theeeere we go... 

Let me take it off, then I can hold you as tight as I want. 

[optional sfx: strap rustling] 

Alright. C’mere! 

[kissing] I love you so much. 

Tell me what you liked best about it... 

[fade out]


End file.
